


Together again, huh?

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My interpretation of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi from Luke's pov. With a missing scene and the ending is all on me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together again, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on this ship! It's sort of movie verese. also it might be too cheesy but hell I love them so I don't care. Also forgive me for any gramatic error, my first language is not english so feel free to correct me (:  
> I hope you enjoy it, I plan on writing one more chapter. Please leave kudos and comments! Feedback's always nice. I'll work on the second chapter soon but please have patience and bare with me, I'm in college and I'll be working on my thesis so please wait for me.

Tatooine- Six months ago  
I had to train harder. First I need to get accustomed to my bionic hand, it’s hard sometimes, knowing that with my right hand comes no real feeling of anything and also the mechanic sounds it makes. I know it could be worse, Vader could have cut any other limb but instead he crippled me by severing my right hand from the wrist.  
When I finally manage to overcome the pain and insecurity of my new hand I started training. I meditated as Ben taught me and how to control the Force and handle it. Once I achieved that I began designing a new lightsaber because I lost the old one. But channeling the Force into a new lightsaber was no easy task. And time was running, Han’s time was running, so I had to hurry. I knew he was in Carbon Freez but I had no idea what the effects of hibernation sickness are, no one does really know because no one had managed to test it and live to record the results and possible treatment.  
Days passed, always the same routine. Meditate in the mornings, eat, and work in the lightsaber… sometimes Leia or Lando communicated with me. Lando and Chewie had finally located where Han was, Jabba’s palace. I could only hope that Han would wait, could resist enough, to… wait for me. So I could rescue him. I did not care if after that he chose to stay with Leia. I love him. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for him, to bring him back with us. Safe.  
After five months trying I finally succeeded in the lightsaber so I could now practice with it.  
The sixth month was already half pass when I contacted the others to come see me so we could plan Han’s rescue.  
“So. What do you have in mind?” Lando asked me.  
I think it for a moment. “We need to plan this carefully, for all I know there is a lot of security at the palace.” I say.  
Lando nods. “Yes, there are guards outside as well.”  
“Maybe one of us can take Chewie, pretending to be a bounty hunter. I’m sure Jabba’s also looking for him.” Leia offers.  
Lando nods, I think it over for a second and then nod too. “Yes. Leia you could take Chewie as a bounty hunter, Lando could infiltrate the palace pretending to be one of the guards. We’ll send the droids first as a supposed offer of peace; I’ll record a message for Jabba that R2 will show him. Then Leia will try to free Han and get him out without notice. If that doesn’t work then I’ll go in.”  
The others look at me for a long moment, meditating the plan and considering it carefully. Then they nod.  
Present-Jabba’s Palace.  
Of course it did not go smoothly, as I had already expected. Jabba had trapped Leia, I hopped Lando was still unnoticed. Chewie and Han were also in prison so it was time for me to go in and get them all back. I hoped I encounter no trouble right at the start because my saber was with R2.  
I walk in and get rid of the guards’ weapons by using the Force. Then one approaches me and says Jabba can’t see me.  
“I must speak with Jabba.” I say.  
“He can’t speak with you at the moment.” The guard responds.  
So it was time for my mind trick. I look at him directly to the eyes.  
“You will take me to Jabba now.” I demand calmly.  
“I’ll take you to Jabba now.”  
He turns and starts walking so I follow.  
“You serve your master well.”  
“I serve my master well.”  
It was easy with weak minds; I hope Jabba’s this easy too. Or else there will be trouble. Nothing I can’t handle though.  
“And you’ll be rewarded.” I add at last.  
“And I’ll be rewarded.”  
Everyone here is sleeping. A nasty place I must say for a powerful crime lord. He could do so much better. But well.  
Jabba has Leia chained to him; she’s awake and looks at me without making a movement or sound. Her expression guarded.  
“At last Master Luke has come to rescue me.” 3PO exclaims.  
The droid couldn’t be more mistaken. Sometimes I didn’t like him that much but in the end he is a good droid and knows what he’s doing.  
The guard shakes Jabba awake. “Master, here’s Luke Skywalker. Jedi knight.”  
Jabba wakes up with a start. “I told you not to admit him!”  
“I must be allowed to speak.” I say to the guard.  
“The Jedi must be allowed to speak.” He says.  
Jabba sees right through the mind trick. “You weak minded fool! He is using an old Jedi mind trick!” And pushes the poor fellow off.  
Well this will not work with Jabba, now I know. Regardless I’ll try so I lift me hoodie and look at him directly.  
“You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookie to me.” I demand.  
He laughs. “Your mind powers will not work on me, boy.”  
Boy… boy. How I hated that. Well time for another tactic then.  
I walk closer wearing my Jedi mask perfectly. “Nevertheless, I’m taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this or be destroyed. It’s your choice but I warn you not to underestimate my powers.” I was hoping that my confidence and words would persuade him.  
But…  
“Master Luke, you are standing on…” 3Po tried to warn me about something but Jabba interrupted him so I paid no mind.  
“There will be no bargain, young Jedi.”  
Albright then, I located some weapon in one of Jabba’s subjects and I tried to use the Force to hurt Jabba but something got on the way and then a trap door beneath me opened and I fell. Guess this is what 3PO was warning me about. Too late.  
I stood in a sand pit to see another door open and a creature, big ugly one, coming towards me. Great and I was weaponless.  
“Oh no! The Rancor!” 3PO yelled.  
I looked around me quickly, trying to find something that’d help me defend myself. I found something, it was not a weapon and it would certainly not kill this thing but at least it would help me while i come up with another idea. Meanwhile everybody else was cheering, happy with the spectacle before them. Hoping this thing would kill me.  
I fall to the ground and crawl behind a rock, he nearly grabbed me but I tossed him what I was holding and manage to run towards the bars at the other side to see if I could escape somehow. There was no way so I turn and begin searching again. I finally found something so I tossed it a rock for it to fall down over the rancor. It does work and the creature dies.  
I’m allowed only a second to let out a relieved sigh before the bars behind me open and the guards usher me away. Wasn’t gonna be that easy to get away it seems.  
Everyone is shocked and Jabba is really mad. “Bring me Solo and the Wookie. They will all suffer for this outrage.”  
Gods, I was finally going to see Han, I hoped he was alright. I knew of one effect of hibernation sickness was blindness so for sure he’d be blind. It’ll pass in time.  
When they push me up the last steps I see him, equally being pushed by other guards, as well as Chewie. “Han!”  
He moves his head. “Luke!”  
The guards push me closer to him. “Are you all right?”  
“Fine. Together again, huh?”  
Relief washes over me with Han’s old sarcastic humor. Even in situations like this.  
“Wouldn’t miss it.” I say with laughter in my voice.  
“How are we doin’?  
Not that great. “Same as always.” I answer.  
“That bad, huh?” of course he understood.”Where’s Leia?”  
I do not answer again. Jabba is in front of us now, with all his crew including Leia still in chains and 3PO by his side.  
“I’m here.” She manages with a strain voice.  
Jabba says something that doesn`t sound good and then 3PO translates. “Oh dear. His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt has decreased that you are to be terminated immediately.” If droids could have facial expressions, his would be shocked right now.  
“Good, I hate long waits.” Han says lowly.  
This will not be good news, I can feel it.  
“You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the Pit of Carkoon,” The droid keeps on saying. “The nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc.”  
“Doesn’t sound so bad.” Han comments and I wish he would just shut up because it does sounds so bad.  
3PO continues and in his voice it can be heard the will be awful news. “In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering as you are slowly digested over 1,000 years.”  
Does it sound bad now, Han? I want to ask. Throughout all this Jabba is looking at us like if he was certain of our imminent death. I hated him then, believing to be all powerful and untouchable. But I controlled my feelings and remained cool because I couldn’t afford to lose my mind now.  
“On second thought let’s pass on that.”  
Do not worry, you will be okay.  
“You should have bargained, Jabba.” I say.  
He laughs a little and says something that might’ve been “Take them away.”  
“That is the last mistake you’ll ever make.” I say, smiling faintly.  
Then we are standing there, outside and it is really shiny so I narrow my eyes a bit. Music could be heard; this was like a party to them, like if killing someone was a motive to celebrate.  
“I think my eyes are getting better, instead of a big dark blur, I see a big bright blur.” Han comments beside me.  
Oh Han… you are not missing anything.  
“There is nothing to see. I used to live here, you know.” I tell him.  
He turns to ‘look’ at me with a smirk on his face. “You are gonna die here, you know. Convenient.” Oh there was his humor again.  
“Just stay close to Chewie and Lando. I’ve taken care of everything.”  
And I had, fortunately for all of us. I looked around me, then below to where Sarlacc was nesting. Curious creature it was.  
“Oh. Great.” Han says, and turns his head away.  
I narrow my eyes and look ahead where 3PO is standing. “Victims of the almighty Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas.” The droid finish saying.  
No. Jabba will be the one begging for mercy but well, let’s give them some show.  
“3PO, you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth he’ll get not such pleasure from us! Right?” Han says and Chewie growls in agreement.  
Time to give Jabba one last chance then. “Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us or die.” Because yes, he was going to die.  
They all laugh. Well then if this is what they want…  
“Move him into position.” Jabba orders and the guards move me to walk down the plank. I look down again then up and give a curt nod to Lando who nods back. After that I look to R2 who has taken his place and opened a compartment where my lightsaber was hidden. I give him a hand gesture just so he was ready.  
“Put him in.” Jabba demands and they push me off but I grab the plank and use it as leverage to push me up. I land on the ground and catch my saber.  
Then the battle begins. Han is still blind so he sticks close to Chewie I begin fighting the guards and throwing them into the pit. Now Sarlacc will have enough food for the next 1,000 years. If he survives, of course.  
Chaos unravels. So I focus on the task at hand but I was aware that at some point Lando nearly fall into the pit but Han and Chewie saved him. Then I saw Leia coming outside so I figured she had managed to kill Jabba.  
“Grab the gun! Pont it at the deck! Point it at the deck!” I yell to her.  
Then I put away my weapon run and grab a rope that was hanging from the ceiling and motioned for Leia to come. So I hold her close and jump to the ship where the others were waiting. After, we get the droids and leave.  
We go back to my old home to plan what we were gonna do next.  
“I need to go back to Dagobah and complete my training.” I say.  
“We should go back to the fleet to prepare for the next attack.” Leia says.  
The others nod in agreement. Han’s eyesight had already returned so he is looking at me intently. It makes me a little uncomfortable.  
“We can each leave tomorrow.” I suggest. “Get a little rest now because I suspect we are not gonna see much of it in the near future.”  
“Seems good to me.” Han says and Chewie seconds the motion so the others agree as well.  
When nightfall comes I sit outside in the sand and enjoy the cool wind that blows in the desert at night. I had my eyes closed and didn’t notice the approaching footsteps until I feel someone sitting beside me.  
“If you are in the middle of one of your Jedi meditations I can leave.” Han says.  
I open my eyes and turn to look at him. “I’m just enjoying the night wind. Stay.”  
He nods. “All right.”  
A silence follows. Han is staring at the sand dunes beyond and I’m staring at him to make sure he really is okay.  
“Quit staring at me as if I were some exotic creature, kid. I told you ‘m fine.” He says without turning to look at me.  
“Sorry.”  
He snorts and now does turn to look at me. “You on the other hand…” he cuts himself and stares at me minutely. His eyes travel down my body and rest on my right hand.  
“He crippled you, didn’t he?” he asks in a low voice.  
I give a small nod. “Yes, he did. He also said…” what was I about to reveal? That Vader was my father? Han would surly hate me after that. So instead I said: “That I could join him to defeat the emperor and rule the galaxy together.”  
Han barks a laugh. “’course he’d say somethin’ like that. And you refused and he crippled you.”  
I wasn’t going to correct his assumption so I nodded again. “And then I just jumped to the void and hoped that Leia and Lando came back for me. They did though I’m not sure how they heard my pleas. Maybe it was something to do with the Force.”  
Han stays quiet for a moment before speaking again. “So then what did you do?”  
I heaved a sigh. “Came here to train and plan your rescue.”  
“For six months?” he asks with a light tone of voice.  
“Yeah, it’s not that easy, you know? Channeling the Force enough to make a new lightsaber took me almost all the time. I manage it at the last month.”  
He smiles a thin-lipped smile. “Good thing you managed it. Or else I’d still be…”  
“Don’t think about that anymore, Han. You are free now.” I interrupt him before he could reawaken his memories of the carbonate.  
He lowers his head for a moment before placing a hand on my right one. “You’re right. Now we should get back in’n get some rest.” He stood up and offered me a hand. I shake my head.  
“I’m gonna stay outside a little longer but thanks anyway and… good night.”  
He lowers his hand and begins to turn away.”All right. Don’t stay out too much. Night kid.”  
“Han wait!” he turns to look at me but doesn’t move. “After all this is over… you think we could talk? There’s something I want to tell you.”  
He stares at me in confusion for a moment before answering, “Sure, we’ll talk.”  
He turns completely and walks back inside. I look at the dunes before me and smile.

The next day we said our goodbyes. For the moment.  
“Take care. Okay?” Leia says while she hugs me.  
“I will.” I hug her back a little tighter.  
I wave to the others and climb to my X-wing with R2 beside me.  
“Meet you back at the fleet.” I say through the comlink.  
“Hurry, the Alliance should be assembled by now.” Leia answers.  
“I will.”  
“Hey Luke thanks. Thanks for coming after me. I owe you one.” Han adds.  
I just huff and smile a little before cutting the communication.  
R2 asks me if we are going to the Dagobah system so he can program the coordinates.  
I grab my glove and slid it down my hand. “That’s right R2 we are going to the Dagobah system. I have a promise to keep, to an old friend.”  
When we get there Yoda is waiting for us. He looks a bit sick though I don’t comment on it right away.  
We sit near a cozy fire and I tell him what happened with Vader and then my training in Tatooine and the rescue at Jabba’s palace.  
He gets closer to the fire making some noises. I look at him worriedly.  
“That face you make… look I so old to your eyes?” He asks trying to lighten the mood. I’ve always thought he has a funny way of speaking.  
“No.” I say hurriedly. “Of course not.”  
“I do.” He chuckles and then coughs a little. “Yes, I do. Sick have I become. Old and weak.”  
I stare at him. A thought begins to form in my mind but I don’t want to dive to deep in it.  
“When 900 years old you reach look as good you will not.”  
I laugh a little at his effort. He laughs and coughs again while he moves towards his cot to lie down. I help him draw the cover back to him.  
“Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it I have.”  
I knew it. He was saying goodbye to me. But he can’t die! I still need to complete my training and… then when he dies I will be alone.  
“Master Yoda, you can’t die.” I plead with him.  
He sighs tiredly. “Strong am I with the Force but not that strong. Twilight is upon me. And soon night must fall. That is the way of things. The way of the Force.” He gets comfortable in his cot and closes his eyes.  
My heart twists in my chest. What am I supposed to do if he dies? How will I continue my training? He couldn’t die yet.  
“But I need your help, I have come back to complete the training.” I try not to sound that desperate.  
He leaves his eyes closed. “No more training do you require. Already know you that wich you need.”  
Then… “Then I am a Jedi.” I mutter.  
“Not yet, one thing remains. Vader, you must confront Vader. Then-only then-a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will.”  
Now that he mentions Vader I had to ask him if what he told me was true. Somehow I already know the answer but I must hear it from Yoda.  
“Master Yoda… is Darth Vader my father?” I ask a bit hesitantly.  
He evades my question and turns away. “Rest I need. Yes, rest.”  
“Yoda I must know.” I just need my suspicion confirmed and he is the only one who can do it.  
A silence meets my question for a little while before he answers. “Your father he is.” I pause to process this; I guess a little part of me hoped this wasn’t true, that Vader had lied. “Told you, did he?”  
I nod even when he wasn’t looking at me. “Yes.”  
His back is still towards me. “Unexpected this is. And unfortunate.”  
What? Unfortunate? So he didn’t want me to know the truth because that way it would be easier for me to kill him? “Unfortunate that I know the truth?” I ask a bit harshly.  
He turns to lie on his back a little forcefully. “No. unfortunate that you rushed to face him, that incomplete was your training. That not ready for the burden were you.”  
He is right, of course. I am not ready for this burden of knowing who my father is and all what he has done. “I’m sorry.” And I was, really.  
“Remember, a Jedi’s strength flows from the Force.” He looks at me with his lids half closed. “But beware anger, fear, aggression… the dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny.” He began to grow weaker and his voice was barely a whisper. “Luke do not underestimate the powers of the emperor, or suffer your father’s fate you will.” I look at him intently. “Luke, when gone am I the last of the Jedi will you be. The Force runs strong in your family, pass on what you have learned.” Then he could barely speak but manage a weak whisper and said. “Luke… there is another… Skywalker.” And then he died.  
Another Skywalker? But I don’t have any siblings or relatives with my father’s last name. None that I know of, at least.  
After giving Yoda a proper Jedi burial I went to find R2 who was waiting for me near the ship. “I can’t do it R2.” I said when the droid tried to encourage me. “I can’t go on alone.” And it was true, I felt so alone at that moment.  
“Yoda will always be with you.” A familiar voice says and I turn to see Obi-Wan approach and my old resentment resurfaced.  
“Obi-Wan… why didn’t you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father.” I walk towards him.  
“Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened the good man who was your father was destroyed. So, what I told you was true. From a certain point of view.”  
“A certain point of view?” I asked incredulous.  
“Luke, you are going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view.” He sits down and I go to sit beside him. “Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong.” He finished saying looking away. A wistful expression on his face.  
“There is still good in him.” I was sure of it, I had felt it.  
Obi-Wan were not convinced. “He is more machine now that man, twisted and evil.”  
I tried to reason with him. “I can’t do it Ben. I can’t kill my own father.” And even when I didn’t know him and all that he’s done, I really couldn’t find it in me to kill him.  
The man sighs sadly. “Then the emperor has already won. You were our only hope.”  
“Yoda spoke of another.” Because maybe that other could do it. Maybe…  
“The other he spoke of is your twin sister.”  
No, wait a second… “But I have no sister.”  
“To protect you both from the emperor you were hidden from your father when you were born. The emperor knew as I did: if Anakin were to have any offspring they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous.”  
In that moment everything made sense and I knew. “Leia. Leia is my sister.”  
This was exciting. Suddenly I wasn’t alone anymore, I had a twin sister. But…  
“Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit but they could be made to serve the emperor.”  
I was afraid he would say something like that. So in the end it would have to be me who face Vader again. Still I’m not going to kill him. Maybe what this all meant was that I have to kill Darth Vader but not my father. Maybe I can still save him.  
After speaking with Ben I go back to R2 and return to the ship. I had to go back to the base and rejoin the Alliance to see what our next move against the Empire would be.  
When I get there Han is assembling a crew to fly an imperial shuttle. Chewie and Leia are in so I join them.  
“General, count me in.” She is saying when I’m climbing down the steps.  
“I’m with you too.” I say excitedly going to hug Leia but she must’ve felt something because when she leaned back she looks at me with concern.  
“What is it?” she asks seriously.  
I look at her equally so. “Ask me again some other time.” Because really this wasn’t the time to tell her anything and I needed to focus and bury my feelings. Which was gonna prove to be a hard task. Especially with Han around.  
“Luke.” Han said when he approached.  
“Hi Han. Chewie.”  
The Wookiee grunted in greeting. After all the preparations we went to board the shuttle, Han and Chewie on front, as it should be. Leia and me next and the droids at the back. Before launching Han’s expression grew wistful because he was looking at the Falcon. His beloved ship. Before I could say anything Leia beat me to it, they were together after all. I have to remember this so I won’t get my hopes up.  
“Hey, you awake?” she said close to him and with a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yeah, I just got a funny feeling, like I’m not gonna see her again.”  
Leia rubs his shoulder. “Come on General, let’s move.”  
Han gets into motion then. “Right. Chewie, let’s see what this piece of junk can do.”  
So we all get in out respective places and buckled our seatbelts.  
“Ready everybody?” Han asks.  
“All set.” I answer.  
And so there we go again, as 3PO says.  
But when we got to Endor and stop to give our clearance code they make us wait too long and I began to grow uneasy. Something was wrong. What if they didn’t go for it? And what if-?  
“Shuttle Tydirium transmit the clearance code for shield passage.” Someone at the other side asks.  
“Transmission commencing.” Han replies.  
“Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid.” Leia comments.  
I hope it is, I really do. I hope that the unease I feel is unjustified.  
“It’ll work. It’ll work.” Han says confidently. At least one of us was trying to be a little optimistic. I was certainly not.  
And then I feel something, like a pull from the Force. Oh… “Vader’s on that ship.”  
Leia looks worried and Han too, he tries to hide his nervousness though. “Don’t get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships.” He reassures.  
But Han doesn’t understand. He can’t. Gods they’re not going for it.  
“I’m endangering the mission. I shouldn’t have come.” I say because it’s the truth. Because Vader-my father-is really on that ship.  
“It’s your imagination, kid.” But I know that even when he was trying to be reassuring, Han thought so too.  
After a long wait they finally give us clearance and we follow our course but I knew better.  
When we descend and begin walking towards our destination we find a base in our way.  
“Should we try and go around?” Leia suggests.  
No, we shouldn’t. “It’ll take time.”  
“This whole party will be for nothing if they see us.” Han answers. And yes, engaging in fighting now is not a good idea.  
“Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here.” And of course he had to go and say something like that. So typical.  
“Quietly. There might be more of them out there.” I say with a firm low voice.  
“Hey, it’s me.” He looks at me like if that says it all. And yes, I said that because it is him. And what I really wanted to say was please be careful. But of course I couldn’t say something like that.  
And naturally he makes a sound, not on purpose, a tree branch cracked, the guards heard and so the fight starts. Leia, being the reckless and fearless woman that she is, jumped into one of their speeders to pursue the others and I ran in time to jump behind her. They were too many so we got separated at one point.  
I rushed back to where the others were waiting hoping that she’d come back already so we could move on.  
But turns out she’s not there yet. So we go looking for her.  
We get to a part of the woods where we find bits and pieces of wrecked speeders but no sign of my sister. Not even R2 can find her on his scanner. She is alive, I can feel it, and that thought comforts me.  
After a moment Chewie begins to growl because he’d found some dead animal, clearly he was hungry because he tries to grab it and… turns out it was a trap and a net traps us all.  
“Nice work.” Han says sarcastically and Chewie growl some more.  
“Great Chewie. Great always thinking with your stomach.” He finish saying. He is a Wookiee, what did you expect?  
This is not helping! “You take it easy. Let’s just figure a way to get out of this thing. Han can you reach my lightsaber?” At the moment I suggest that I didn’t realize that it meant he was going to touch me so I shake my head a bit and banish that though to the back of my mind to focus on the task at hand.  
“Yeah. Sure.” Han tries to reach it but in the mean time R2 decides he can cut the thing off and so we fall to the ground. It’s not a big fall but the hit on solid ground hurts a little.  
Then a group of some, furry little creatures with a strange language surround us. They turn out to be Ewoks and 3PO can understand them, also they think he’s some kind of deity because they surround him and begin to worship him. Han, being as impatient as he is, stands up abruptly and disturbs the Ewoks, so they end up tying him to a trunk and the rest of us get tied up too, but not to a trunk fortunately.  
They guide us to their lodgings and we find that Leia was already there being treated as a princess, which she is in real life. This mission is not really going as it should be and I can feel Vader’s presence nagging at the back of my mind. I had to do something to prevent my friends of facing him. I had to get away and surrender myself to him. And to the emperor.  
I manage to help 3PO to convince them to let us go. And because he was treated as a deity and we were his friends, we start being treated as friends too. This was perfect but not much of a chance to get away without being noticed.  
Nightfall’s here and they throw us a feast when 3PO is telling them our story, only chance I was gonna get so I sneak away. Leia can sense that something is wrong so she follows me. Guess this was the right moment to talk about our blood relationship.  
“Luke, what’s wrong?” concern evident in her tone of voice.  
I can’t tell her just like that ‘hey Leia, guess what? You’re my twin sister and Darth Vader’s our father,’ so I opt for subtlety. “Leia, do you remember your mother… your real mother?”  
She looks at me curiously and a bit confused. “Just a little bit. She died when I was very young.”  
“What do you remember?” I push her.  
“Just images really. Feelings.”  
“Tell me.” Because I didn’t remember even that much.  
She sighs. “She was… very beautiful. Kind… but sad. Why are you asking me this?” I can actually imagine why she was sad.  
I lower my eyes. “I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her.” And how I wish I had.  
She can say this is not it, that there’s something more. “Luke, tell me. What’s troubling you?”  
I look up and look her in the eyes. “Vader is here. Now. On this moon.”  
Confusion returns to her face. “How do you know?”  
“I felt his presence.” I say simply. “He’s come for me. He can feel when I’m near. That’s why I have to go. As long as I stay, I’m endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him.”  
“Why?” she clearly doesn’t like the idea.  
I look down again, I can’t look at her in the eyes while I tell her why. “He’s my father.” Our father.  
I look up again slowly; she’s looking at me in surprise. “Your father?”  
The time has come for her to know the truth. “There’s more. It won’t be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don’t make it back, you’re the only hope for the Alliance.”  
“Luke don’t talk that way. You have a power I don’t understand and could never have.”  
“You’re wrong, Leia.” I can teach you, if I come back. “You have that power too. In time you’ll learn to use it as I have.” Yoda’s words come back to me then. “The Force is strong in my family. My father has it. I have it. And… my sister has it.”  
I think at that moment she finally understood.  
“Yes, it’s you, Leia.”  
“I know. Somehow, I’ve always known.” I knew she did. Ever since Cloud City…  
“Then you know why I have to face him.”  
“No. Luke, run away. Far away. If he can feel your presence, then leave this place. I wish I could go with you.”  
“No, you don’t.” really, because I had no idea what will happen. And I’m scared. “You’ve always been strong.”  
This was harder than I thought, seeing the concern, the sadness in her face.  
“But why must you confront him?”  
“Because there is good in him. I’ve felt it. He won’t turn me over to the emperor. I can save him; I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try.” I owed us both that much. So I hug her tight for a moment and then I vanish into the night.  
Bury your feelings deep, Luke.  
Obi-Win’s words swim in my mind as I walk towards where my father is. Bury my feelings, don’t lose control, don’t fear…  
And when I come across a group of guards I inhale deeply and say, “My name’s Luke Skywalker. I’ve come to surrender myself to Darth Vader.”  
Please, I hope this works.  
“The emperor has been waiting for you.” He says while walking.  
I give him a sidelong glance. “I know, father.”  
“So you have accepted the truth.”  
I look at him now fully. “I’ve accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father.”  
“That name no longer has any meaning for me.” That’s not true, and you know it father.  
“It is the name of your true self. You’ve only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The emperor hasn’t driven it from you fully.” He says nothing but resumes walking. “That was why you couldn’t destroy me. That’s why you won’t bring me to your emperor now.” He still gives no comment and instead frees my lightsaber.  
“I see you have constructed a new lightsaber. Your skills are complete.” He sounds impressed but then turns away. “Indeed you are powerful, as the emperor has foreseen.” He turns to look at me again and so do I.  
“Come with me.”  
“Obi-Wan once thought as you do. You don’t know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master.” I was sure that deep down he knew I was right, I could feel it.  
“I will not turn and you’ll be forced to kill me.” Because if that was to be the end then, that’d be the end. Because I rather be dead than fail everyone I love and myself by turning to the dark side.  
“If that is your destiny.” I was running out of options to try and convince him.  
“Search your feelings, father. You can’t do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.” Because if he were truly evil he’d have destroyed me or turned me over to the emperor a long time ago.  
“It is too late for me, son. The emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now.”  
A small part of me began to despair, maybe Obi-Wan was right, maybe there was no more good in him and I was just desperately clinging to this idea because… because I’ve always wanted to have a father… because I loved him despite all.  
“Then my father is truly dead.” I say. 

He gives no answer before the guards guide me to the throne room. I had to get hold of my feelings or else this won’t work out and the emperor will end up using them to his advantage.  
The emperor is so confident that I’ll turn so easily to the dark side. But I won’t, I could never call him master. He was truly the evil one. He wanted my father and I to fight to see who was worthy of being his apprentice. He didn’t care; he just wanted the best of both of us. They tried to convince me, both of them. But I wasn’t going to give in. My hate was seeping out of my control, especially when I saw the attack from the Death Star to the fleet of the rebellion. Still I tried to hold my feeling in check, I couldn’t give in. Not now, not ever.  
My father and I fought, I didn’t want to but if I lowered my weapon then I was defenseless, and he kept attacking me.  
At one point I managed to hide from him for a moment, tired of fighting him. But then my feelings were loosened and he could sense them and then…  
“Your feelings for your friends betray you. Especially for… sister, your twin sister. If you will not turn to the dark side maybe she will.”  
“No!” At that moment I let my hate flow through me and I attacked him. The part of me that thought he’s truly lost to the dark grew. Maybe he was indeed lost with no salvation.  
But then I heard the emperor cheer and encourage me to let my hate and aggression dominate me and I knew that I was falling directly into his expectations and when I managed to damage my father’s right hand I got a hold of my feelings again.  
“Now fulfill your destiny and take your father’s place at my side.” The emperor said, thinking he’d already won. But this couldn’t be my destiny and if it was then I wasn’t gonna fulfill it. I then noticed that my father’s right hand was a bionic one, like mine. And that made some things click inside my hand. My father considered us equals somehow so… I turned around to face the emperor and threw my lightsaber away.  
“Never. I’ll never turn to the dark side. You’ve failed, Your Highness. I’m a Jedi like my father before me.” I said with confidence while looking at him directly.  
“So be it, Jedi.” He was clearly not pleased with the idea of failing.  
And then he stood and walked towards me. “If you will not be turned you will be destroyed.” And then he electrocuted me.  
Gods the pain was unbearable, I wasn’t sure if I could resist much longer so I tried to do something to defend myself but it was pointless.  
“Young fool. Only now, at the end do you understand.”  
And he electrocuted me again. It was pure agony and I screamed. I screamed because it hurt so much.  
“Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side.” He said before repeating the procedure, longer this time. And I really thought that I was finally going to die. At least no one could say that I didn’t die honorably, my mind tried for humor at the last hour thinking of when we nearly all died at Jabba’s palace.  
“You have paid the price for your lack of vision.” He said while still electrocuting me.  
I used one last resource. “Father, please!” I begged him because deep down I still believed that there was good in him and I was his son.  
I was going to die. I was going to die without telling Han how I feel for him, without getting a chance to know Leia better and spend time with her. I was going to die without saving my father.  
Taking a pause the emperor said, “Now young Skywalker, you will die.”  
I was panting there lying on the floor in agonizing pain and then he gave me another electric-shock. And I screamed again. I felt everything inside me burning; I felt my skin burning and my bionic hand damage. And I screamed.  
And then…  
“No. No!” My father yells and pushes the emperor off the ship, but in the process his life-support suit broke. He fell to the floor and I crawled to him and tried to support him.  
Then the rebellion kept attacking so I had to get us out of there. I manage to get up, barely and slid my father until I got us out of the throne room and could go no further. Everything hurt.  
“Luke, help me take this mask off.” My father asks.  
“But you’ll die.” A part of me already knew that was unavoidable.  
“Nothing can stop that now. Just for once, let me… look on you with my own eyes.” He requested. And so I remove his mask. Behind the mask his face was so shattered and he had no hair. But I didn’t cringe.  
He stared at me for a moment and behind his eyes I saw what I already knew was there. “Now go, my son. Leave me.” He said barley able to breathe.  
“No. you’re coming with me. I’ll not leave you here. I’ve got to save you.”  
“You already have, Luke. You were right, you were right about me. Tell your sister you were right.” And he leans down and dies on me. I wanted to cry, a part of me believes I had failed, the other bigger one, knows my father was right. I did save him I proved there was still good in him. But it still hurt a deeper hurt than the physical one.  
I then manage to get us to a ship so I could somewhere give him a proper burial. Just the two of us. I reach an inhabited part of the woods and make a pyre for the burning; I place my father’s body on top and then lit it. I watch him burn in silence.  
When I join the rebellion again they’re celebrating. There’re fireworks illuminating the night sky, music and dancing and everybody’s happy and cheery. The Ewoks are funny little creatures, I must say. Dancing with everyone and laughing and trying to bond with R2. Looking at them all I let a feeling of happiness wash over me because despite everything, the emperor and with him the Empire, is finished. We are safe. And I go and hug Leia tight feeling relieved that I’ll get the time to know her and strengthen our bond. And then I hug Han, a brief tight hug because I allowed myself to stay in his arms longer then I’d surely won’t want to let go. I go around hugging everyone, forgetting my burns and the pain they caused and also my bionic hand. I’ll go have it repaired latter.  
At some point I look up at the sky and I see them. Yoda, Obi-Wan and my father, a younger version of him. And they bow their heads and I smile at them before letting Leia drag me back to the celebration.  
The next day we were all at a council meeting to decide what to do now. Plans for new allegiances and all that. I wasn’t paying attention because the pain was unbearable, I hadn’t gone to see a doctor nor a bio tech and my burns ached horribly, especially when rubbed against the fabric of my tunic or when I lean back against anything or when people pat me on the back. I breathe deeply and control my emotions and the shack that has appeared on my hand so no one’ll notice there is something wrong with me. The time to see a medic will come later.  
“Luke? Are you alright?” Leia asks me with concern. I forgot she can feel what I feel sometimes.  
I manage a nod and a weak smile. “Yes, I’m just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” That wasn’t a lie; I had nightmares every time I tried to sleep.  
She gives me a sympathetic smile. “Go and get some rest. I’ll give you a resume of the meeting later.”  
I reciprocate her smile. “Thank you.”  
I excuse myself and leave the room not without noticing Han’s worried eyes on me.  
When I get to my cabin and lie down on the cot I try not to move a lot because the burning sensation was awful if I rolled too much, so I lay static.  
I need to get some sleep or else I got be able to hold much longer. So I inhale a few times with my eyes closed and get my body to relax. It must’ve worked because I knew nothing more after that.  
When I wake up hours later is already nighttime so I decide to stay in my cabin curled under the covers because I was exhausted and in pain and I deserve to have some peace and quiet. I know I had skipped two meals but I don’t feel it in myself to eat. So I stay in and meditate. I had to help my body relax enough to numb some of the pain, the physical one, and try to deal with the emotional one.  
Turns out that I stayed in a trance all night and half of the next day. I came out of it when I heard a knock on the door. I tried to stand but a stab of pain shot through my body and I remained still for it to pass. I tried to stand up again and managed it this time.  
“Yes?” I ask opening the door to see Leia standing there. Her arms folded and a foot taping on the ground.  
“What’s wrong with you, Luke? You haven’t come out all day; you haven’t even eaten anything since yesterday morning!” She is angry and worried and she’s looking at me pointedly with a risen eyebrow.  
“I’m sorry, I just needed the rest. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’ll eat something at lunch, I promise.”  
She stares at me a bit longer before softening her gaze and nodding. “Well, meal’s about to start so get changed and come. I’ll wait for you.”  
“Leia, that’s not necessary-“I begin to protest but she closes her eyes and shakes her head.  
“That’s out of the question. Hurry up, I’m starving.” She says with and authoritarian tone of voice.  
I roll my eyes and get back inside to change.  
Everyone at the meal is chatting cheerfully, making their own plans for what to do next in the little free time they’ve been granted. Some of them want to go to their respective planets to see their families, others want to travel and the rest will stay with the Alliance. I am the only one without plans. Even Han and Chewie have plans of their own.  
“Me ‘n Chewie are going back to Tatooine and see what’s left of Jabba’s criminal league and deal with it.” Han is saying and Chewie is grunting in agreement and adding some more details that I really don’t understand. Maybe I should ask them if I could come, after all I wanted to go to Ben’s old house and see what I can find there about the Jedi order.  
“Hey Han, I wanted to ask you if it’s possible for me to go with you? I’ve some business to attend in Tatooine.” I ask casually.  
Han looks at me for a moment without saying anything. “Are you well enough?”  
“Yes, I’m fine now.” I knew this wasn’t true but I couldn’t say that to him or else he’d say that I should stay and see a doctor.  
After a while he nods. “Alright, we leave tomorrow night. Be ready.”  
After the meal I decide to go back to my cabin and get my things ready. Before that I went to talk with Leia for a moment and asked her to take 3PO with her. Then when I had all my things ready I sat down on the floor even when my wounds protested, and tried to meditate again. I didn’t manage it this time so I lie down and stare at the ceiling. Memories of the war and the fight at the Death Star come back to my mind, I try to shove them back but they’ve got a hold on me tonight so I close my eyes and brace myself. It hurt every time I thought about it; a part of me still believes that I failed my mission of saving my father. Yes, I know that’s not true but still I couldn’t shake that feeling away. Not for now at least.  
After hours of staring at the wooden ceiling I finally fell asleep. No nightmares this night either but it was a restless slumber because my burns wouldn’t stop hurting.  
Next morning I didn’t want to get up, I just wanted to stay in this position forever. My body felt horribly weak and it was a dread getting up and going outside to get breakfast. I could barely eat anything. But still I had to get a grip and move on or Han’d leave without me.  
When I was returning to my cabin to get my stuff I nearly crash with Han. I hadn’t seen him coming; my eyes were a bit blurry.  
“Hey kid.”  
I didn’t answer him, suddenly I felt consciousness sliping away from me and then everything went dark.  
I woke up with a grunt, my burns didn’t hurt but I felt a bit dazed. When I opened my eyes I realized that I was at sickbay, white walls and the bip of machines made that obvious.  
“Luke?” A familiar voiced asked me.  
When I turned my head there was Leia. She was looking at me with bloodshot eyes and a mix of worry and relief on her face.  
“Leia? What happened?” I croaked out, my voice was a bit raspy so I cleared my throat.  
She offered me a glass of water and I sipped it slowly.  
“You collapsed in Han’s arms two days ago. Why the hell didn’t you told me about your injures?! You could’ve died, Damnit! How much longer were you planning on going like this? I mean, you were planning on leaving with Han like this? Don’t you care about your wellbeing, Luke? Do you think that your life doesn’t matter? Just… help me understand.” She was pacing in front of me and when she finished she stopped to look at me directly, expectantly.  
I look away. “I don’t know, Leia. I didn’t want to worry any of you.”  
“Well that’s exactly what you did!” she yells again. She’s clearly mad.  
“I’m sorry.” I say quietly, still looking away.  
She sighs and comes to sit on the bedside. “Luke, your burns would’ve been healing by now. Instead they got infected and your internal organs were about to collapse and shut down. They had to do surgery on you. Also your hand is damaged and probably will have to be replaced. You could’ve died.” She says lowly, like if she was about to cry.  
“I know. The pain was unbearable.”  
“Well, the doctor said that because you waited three days on seeking help the pain will still be unbearable because the tissue is so damaged that they can’t do much right now. Only give you bacta for awhile and then start replacing the skin. Doctor’ll be here later to explain it to you.”  
I nod. “And… where’s Han? Did he leave after all?”  
She looked at me like if she was about to hit me. “Are you serious? Luke, the guy’s been here all the time for the last days. Chewie managed to drag him away and get a shower, something to eat and rest. He was so worried about you. I mean, you collapsed on his arms after all.”  
“Oh, right.” That was the only thing I could say.  
She lowers her head and shakes it. “Talk to him, Luke. He thinks you don’t give a damn about your life. Please just… talk to him.”  
She stands up then and kisses me on the cheek. “I’ll be back later.” She says and leaves.

Han comes to visit that afternoon. He’s looking freshly showered but the circles under his eyes evidence his lack of sleep.  
“Hey kid.” He says coolly.  
I swallow. “Hi Han. Listen… I wanted to apologize. Wasn’t my intention to worry you.”  
He folds his arms and stares at me with a blank expression, a mask he uses to hide his true feelings. “No? Well you did.”  
“I know.” I look down at the floor because I didn’t want to look directly at him. “I’m sorry.”  
He sighs and shakes his head. “Doesn’t matter. What’s important is that you’ll be fine now.”  
I look up at him. “Will I? Have you seen them?” I didn’t say the burns because I didn’t want to acknowledge them.  
“Just some. They look pretty rough and painful.”  
I nod. “They are.”  
He stays quiet for a while looking like if he didn’t want to talk about this anymore. He walks to the window and looks out of it for a moment before turning back.  
Han folded his arms and leaned against the window.  
'You said that when this hell's over we'd talk. So, it's over. What did ya want to talk 'bout?"

I stare at him without knowing what to say. I move a bit on the bed and look down at my hands. My bionic one needed some repairs because it got a bit damaged when I faced the emperor. Also my burns were healing nicely but not nearly fast enough. I wanted to bolt away from this sickbed and away from Han's intense stare.

"I... I don't think this is the right moment for that." I answer in a low tone of voice that seems to get to him because he unfolds his arms and softens his stare before moving forward to sit on the edge of the bed.  
"You are right, I'm sorry. You gotta recover first." He says.  
He lifts one hand and touches my cheek softly. I keep my eyes down. I don't know what to think of this sudden change of mood.  
"Luke..." Han mutters lowly and then I do look up to meet his eyes and my breath leaves my lungs. He is looking at me with a mix of worry, sympathy and... Love? Can it be? Could he really-?  
"I just wanted to say that Leia and I ain't together. Not like that. I mean, I love her but... Not like that."  
I can't breathe or say anything for the next couple of seconds. I never expected this really. I always thought Han and Leia would end up together and all. I mean, why would he love me after all? He knows who my father is.  
He smiles a little. "I'll let you rest now. We'll talk later."  
And so he leans down and kisses me on the cheek.  
\---  
Later Leia came to visit.  
"How are you feeling?" She asks while holding my good hand and a sympathetic smile on her face.  
I squeeze her hand a little. "Better. It still hurts and my hand still bothers me. But I feel better."  
Her smile widens a little. "That is good. The medic says you will be able to leave the sickbay tomorrow. But you'll still need bed rest because of your burns." She says worriedly.  
I turn my head away. "Yes, it feels like it's gonna take my body awhile to heal completely."  
"You were electrocuted Luke. Repeatedly, that can't be something to heal fast. Doesn't matter that you are a Jedi. You are still human and can get hurt."  
I nod in defeat. "I know."  
"Did Han come to see you?"  
I return my eyes to her and nod. "Yes, he came earlier today."  
She remains quiet for a few moments. "We are just friends, you know? Me and Han." She comments simply.  
"Yes, he told me."  
She looks at me seriously. "And did you tell him?"  
I look at her in confusion. "Tell him what?"  
She smirks. "That you love him!"  
I stare at her with incredulity. "What are you talking about Leia?"  
She shakes her head. "Can't lie to me brother. I know you love him, I can feel it. So, are you going to tell him?"  
I think about this for a moment. "Maybe."  
Her face grows serious again. "Luke, he loves you too, you know? You scared the hell out of him when you collapsed in his arms. And he didn't leave the sickbay or your bedside until he knew you would wake up again."  
I was shocked and surprised. It must've shown on my face because she smiled softly and caressed my hand.  
"Tell him, Luke. You both deserve to be happy."  
"I'll think about it. I promise."

I didn't see any of them again that day. And at night I lay awake thinking of what Leia had said. But I can't deny I'm a bit scared. What if she mistook Han's reactions with just friendly love? I don't want to risk our friendship.  
I roll in bed and hiss because it hurts so damn much. The doctor said it was to be expected after the amount of electric current my body went through. My hand also hurt, I had to go to bionics to get it repaired. Gods this was awful but at least the war was over.  
I finally fell asleep thinking about what I'll do next.  
\---  
It was midday when the doctor came to discharge me.  
"You need to take two of this pills everyday with breakfast for the next month. Also apply bacta to your burns each morning, after getting a shower and at night. You can't go out, at least not while the sun's up. And I've called a bio tech to come and see to your hand. After that you can go but I expect to see you next week just to see how your burning is going."  
I nod and sigh in relief that I'm finally leaving this place. "All right. Thank you doctor."  
The doctor nods and leaves the room.  
Leia looks at me with a big smile.  
"Well, after your hand is done I'll take you to your place and help you get settled."  
I shake my head. "Not necessary. I can do it by myself. Besides, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do."  
She folds her arms and regards me seriously. "You are my brother, you are more important than everything else so I am going to help you."  
"All right all right." I say with resignation.  
She ruffles my hair playfully and I laugh. "You know, I missed hearing you laugh." She says with a low voice.  
I sigh. "I know."  
She puts her hand on my shoulder. "I know you are a Jedi and all but that does not mean you have to stop being you. At least not with me."  
Her face has grown soft and a sad gleam in her eyes.  
I lower my eyes. "I know. I just... I had to stay focused in order to defeat the emperor and before to rescue Han. I had to bury my feelings and they almost betray me when facing Vader. I'm sorry."  
Her expression is sympathetic now. "Oh don't be sorry. I can't even imagine what you went through. But now that imminent danger is over finally, maybe you can relax a little." She offers a small hopeful smile.  
"Yes, but not much because I need to think what I'm gonna do next. When I'm fully healed and can move freely again."  
She seems surprised. "You are not gonna stay here? Form part of the council and help me with this New Republic?"  
I look at her and grab her hand. "Politics are not for me. I need to rebuild the Jedi order, you know? But I don't know where to start."  
Then the door opens and a bio tech comes in.  
"Master Skywalker, lend me your hand please."  
I raise my right hand and give it to him. "Do you think it will need to be replaced?"  
The tech inspects it for a moment before placing it gently on the table he'd brought. "Unfortunately, the wires are burnt. Can't be just repaired, I'm afraid." He turns to his right to get out his equipment.  
I look at Leia who smiles encouragingly. "It'll be alright Luke."  
I manage a small nod before the tech begins to work on my hand. It hurts a little so I close my eyes to relax and concentrate in other matters.  
After a while the tech is finished. "You are ready. I recommend that you don’t overuse it for the next couple of days, just for your body to readapt to it. And if it bothers you apply this cream to sooth it, okay?"  
He hands me a tube and closes his equipment box.  
"Alright. Thank you."  
"No problem. If you have any concern or it doesn't feel right, please come see me. Good day, Master Skywalker."  
I nod in acknowledgement. "Good day."  
When he is gone Leia smiles and helps me get up the bed. "Ready to go?"

\--  
When Leia takes me to my lodgings I manage to convince her that I would be just fine on my own just for a while. So when I get in I say hi to R2 and then walk to my room to lie on the bed. I sigh and try to get comfortable without disturbing my burnings much. So I end up lying on my side looking out the window to the non-spectacular view outside.  
I know I have to restore the Jedi order but I've no idea how to do so. My training was not completed and Obi-Wan didn't answer to all my doubts and I'm not sure if there are records about the Force or something to help me. Maybe I'll have to make my own and reach the next generation the way I taught myself. I rub a hand against my face in frustration. I'll deal with this later. Now I need sleep, that would help my body heal faster, or so the medic had said, so I close my eyes and let sleep take me.

"Luke?"  
I wake up with a start. It was dark outside and there was a hand shacking my shoulder. I turn and there was Han, wearing a worried expression. "You alright kid?"  
I smiled sleepy at the use of the nickname.  
"Yes, fine. Just... Needed the rest." I answer rubbing sleep from my eyes. "What is it? You wanted something?"  
He withdraws his hand from my shoulder. "Just wanted to see how were you doin'. Leia told me they let you go today."  
I rolled to my back and Han helped me get comfortable with some pillows behind my back so I was sitting comfortably.  
"Yes. Finally I could leave but I'm still on bed rest and can't go out while the sun is out. And I'm gonna need help applying the bacta to my burns."  
He stares at me for a moment without saying anything. "I... I could help you if you want." He offers.  
"Um... Yeah sure. Thanks." I say awkwardly.  
He looks away and it seems he was having an internal battle with himself.  
He then stands up and walks towards the window.  
"How did you get in, by the way?"  
"Huh? Oh, R2 let me in. I hope its okay." He answers without fully turning.  
"Yeah, it is."  
A silence follows. Han still staring out the window and I staring down at my hands. I grew self-conscious then and turn to the bedside table to retrieve my glove from the drawer.  
"You don't need to wear a glove. At least not with me around." Han had turned without me noticing and now was leaning against the window frame with his arms folded, much like at the hospital yesterday.  
I look down at my gloved hand and stare at it. Suddenly I feel a hand close around mine and squeeze.  
"Luke, it's okay kid. This is part of you now. No reason to hide it away." Han mutters softly.  
"I know." My voice comes out shaky.  
Han removes my glove slowly, toss it to the bedside table and takes my hand in his again.  
"Luke... Look, what I wanted to say before is..."  
I shake my head. "No, wait. You don't have to say anything you don't really feel, Han. It's okay."  
He looks confused for a second and then continues. "No, the thing's I do feel it. You scared the living hell outta me, kid. When i held your limp body in my arms I... Gods Luke you have no idea.  
"I kinda do though. Leia told me, you know. That you didn't leave the sickbay or my bedside until you knew I would make it." I smiled faintly.  
He huffs a laugh. "Oh 'course she did. It's true anyway. Chewie almost drag me out at some point."  
I laughed; I could picture the scene perfectly. I also knew that Han'd put up a fight.  
"Gods kid I was so damned worried."  
"I know. I... I felt the same way when you were in Carbon Freeze." I tell him, avoiding his gaze. I knew saying this would unravel some bad memories, for both of us.  
He gently touched my cheek with his free hand and turns my head so our eyes meet.  
"Don't you do that to me again, Luke."  
In his eyes emotions were dancing, mixing. Emotions I don't dare to define.  
"I love you." It came out like a whisper, without thinking it. I brace myself for rejection. And I was surprised when his lips closed in mine. Softly, brushing his lips on mine. I close my eyes and kiss back. I wrap my left arm around his neck and bring him closer. His soft hair sliding through my fingers.  
My heart was beating so fast and hard like if it was trying to break free to join Han's that was beating as hard and fast as mine.  
This was so good, felt so good. Finally kissing him. Having him close, holding my hand in his. I had waited so damned long for this. And it was worth it. So worth it.  
"I waited so damned long for this." Han says when he leans back for air.  
"What?" I ask trying to control my breathing.  
"Since I met you in that cantina all those years ago." He adds, pushing the hair away from my eyes.  
I let out a breathy laugh. "Me too. I just thought that you and Leia...”  
He chuckles. "Me'n Leia never'd have worked. We are better friends than lovers. ‘Sides politics is not my area."  
"Mine neither. I already told her that."  
"She has the character for that. I... I used to think of me as a free soul. But the day I met you I... I thought that I've finally met someone worth givin' that up for."  
I squeeze his hand and touch his cheek with my free one. "Oh Han but you don't have to give up your freedom for me. I love you for you with your freedom."  
He kisses me again. More deeply, more passionately. He frees my hand and so I wrap both arms around his neck. He places his hands on my waist carefully, not wanting to hurt me.  
I smile into the kiss.  
"Alright then. When do you need to apply the bacta?" He asks.  
I look at my crono. "Right now actually." I start to move and Han stands up and helps me stand and walk to the fresher.  
I start pulling my shirt off but it hurts and I whimper a little so Han helps me pull it up and off. When my back is bare I hear Han inhale sharply. He hadn't seen the burns until now and even when they were healing, they were still pretty rough looking.  
"Damnit Luke." He couldn't say anything else. He ghosts his fingers over my back, not really touching. I say nothing and handle him the bottle of bacta. I feel the cool liquid sliding against my back. I try not to move or make a sound. When he is done with my back I turn around and he stares shocked. My chest also had burns and there were some in my arms.  
Han works the medicine over my burns in silence and when we finish he helps me put my shirt back on.  
"It is night time now and I don't want to go back to bed. Walk me to the balcony?"  
I look at him pleadingly. I was tired of lying on the bed I wanted some fresh air and now that Han was here, he could help me.  
Outside a soft cool breeze is blowing and all Coruscant's lights are bright. But the streets are quiet; there is not much air traffic. Han helps me sit in the chair accommodating some pillows behind my back and then goes to lean against the railing. Back towards me.  
"You went three days with those burns and didn't dimmed it right to go see a doctor? Are you crazy? Yes yes you are Jedi but that doesn't mean you heal faster. Damnit Luke."  
He is speaking softly but I'm sure he's trying to keep his temper at bay.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper. "You were all busy with the building of the New Republic and I didn't want to worry you."  
He slaps the railing hard. "Oh c'mon kid! If you were in pain you could've gone to the doctor so he could check you out. Instead you wait until it's too much and pass out in someone's arms." He is still facing away from me so with a sigh I get up and pad towards him.  
"I know. I said I'm sorry." I breathe out while wrapping my arms around his middle and rest my head on his shoulder.  
"I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to realize that you can ask for help when you need it."  
"I know, I know."  
He sighs and turns his head to look at me. "What you doin' up?"  
I give a small one-shoulder shrug. "I'm tired of sitting. I'm strong enough to stand, you know?" I grin.  
He grins a bit. "I know." But avoids touching me for fear of disturbing my wounds.  
"Han... Please don't worry. I'll be fine. The burns aren't nearly as bad as they were at the beginning. "  
But who was I trying to fool? They were still pretty bad. Han knew this because he scoffed. "Yeah, right."  
We remain in silence for the next moments, just enjoying the cool night and each other.  
I was unaware of how much time passed until my knees were shaking with tiredness and I yawned.  
Han disentangles himself from my embrace carefully and helps me walk inside.  
"Strong enough to stand, huh?"  
"Hey! We stood there motionless for what seemed like hours!" I try in vain to defend myself.  
He laughs. "Hours? Kid its barley 5 minutes." He holds my hand a bit tighter then.  
"You can hold me, you know? I'm not gonna break." I opt for a bit of humour but he shakes his head. "But your burns might start hurting and I don't want that."  
"Yeah, you are tight."  
We keep quiet until we reach the bedroom. Han helps me get into bed and get comfortable before straightening up. "I... I should leave you to rest now."  
I wrap my hand around his wrist to prevent his leave. "No. Please don't leave. Stay with me."  
He looks a bit unsure but I stare at him pleadingly and he nods. "All right."  
I scoot a little to the side so there would be more space on the bed. He walks to the other side and sits to remove his boots, then his vest and after removing his gun-belt he leans down and snuggles on the pillow.  
He turns his head and finds me already staring at him. He raises a hand and touches his fingertips to my cheek gently. "Goodnight kid." He whispers.  
I don't move a muscle. "Goodnight Han." And so I close my eyes and let sleep take me.  
\---  
Next morning receives me with Han still asleep and my burnings aching. With a grunt and some effort I managed to stand up without disturbing Han. I padded to the fresher to apply bacta on my wounds. Every time I remove my shirt and stare at the purplish and greenish blotches I cringed. They looked even uglier on my paler skin.  
I stare for a while at my reflection at the mirror and the doctors words come floating back. 'This will scar. The burns will leave marks on you. They will not hurt but still. We can replace the skin slowly because we cannot replace it all at once. I'm sorry.' And I close my eyes and my hands into fists; my right hand reproaches the violent movement. And then I hear glass bursting.  
"Luke? What-?"  
Han rushes into the fresher still rubbing sleep off. 'What happened? Are you okay?"  
I look at the broken mirror and then back at him and I let my control slip away. I only mange a weak shake before I start sobbing.  
Han's arms wrap around me immediately and I stop caring about the pain that causes.  
"I'm... I'm not okay" i manage to say between sobs. "Just look at me! They are awful and they are gonna leave scars. Like... Like if it wasn't enough already! He took everything from me and now I'll have to live with the reminder..."  
"Shh kid. It's all right. He didn't take everything from you. You have your life, Leia... Me." He tries to rub soothing circles across my back and then moves me towards the bed and manages to sit us both on it. I bury my face on his neck while my tears fall freely. "I know I do but it's just..." I try to control my breathing again.  
He rests his head atop mine. "I get it. I really do. Please stop crying." He says softly, lips pressed against my hair. I sob a bit more and then finally can breathe again. I leave my head on his neck though. I don't want to move. The pain of the burns is gone.  
"I feel like I've failed, Han. I couldn't save my father. A lot of people died...”  
He leaves his arms around my back and presses a kiss to my head. "You saved him, Luke. At the end. You saved your fathers soul. A lot of people died but a lot more were saved. Don't feel like you've to carry the weight of the galaxy solely on your shoulders."  
"I know." I say against his throat.  
\---  
Days move on slowly. The doctor had begun replacing my burnt skin and my bionic hand is finally settled and it bothers me no more.  
Han goes with me when I have doctor's appointment and stays to help me with my treatment. Leia is settling down in this New Republic and she is working on negotiations with other systems.  
I'm working on my plans to rebuild the Jedi order but I still don't know where I'll rebuild a facility.  
It's late at night and I'm sitting in the rooftop of the building where I live. Breeze is cool and the sky is starry. It isn't a busy night so there's little to none sound reaching me up here. I look up and begin star-gazing. Stars in this part of the city looked the most beautiful and bright and I loved it here so that's why I refused Leia's offer of moving in with her at the palace. Though I like it there too but not for living because it's too crowded. And people and me these days...  
"Hey kid." The sound of Han's voice startles me because I didn't hear him coming. "Han! How did you know I was up here?"  
He smirks and sits beside me. "When R2 opened the door for me and you weren't there I figured you'd be here.’Sides the night's beautiful. Of course I knew you'd be out here." He says while looking up at the starry sky.  
We keep quiet for a moment, both of us admiring the view.  
Han breaks the silence first. "I've been thinkin' about where to build your Jedi center. Why not on Tatooine?"  
I turned my head to stare at him. "Tatooine?"  
He nods nonchalantly. "Why not?’S your old home and no one live there. The desert's a good place for this sort of thing. If you ask me." He looks back at the sky.  
I think about it for a moment and realize he's right. "Yeah, I think it's a good idea. Thanks Han." This meant I could leave for Tatooine as soon as my skin replacement is finish and that'll be next week. The thought made me cringe. I was excited about starting the Jedi order again but I'll miss Leia and... What if Han doesn't want to go with me? I mean, we haven't talked about our relationship at all. We haven't even kissed again. I'm scared of letting my feelings slip, of showing him my heart only for it to be broken. I gather my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them then I rest my head on top.  
A sudden but soft touch to my back brings me out of my ponderations.  
"Do they still hurt?" Han asks softly.  
I shake my head. "No. Not anymore." Sometimes, the ones that were still not replaced did stung a little, but I don't tell him this because then he'd retract his hand and I like his touch. He is so gentle with his touches, they are so full of care and...  
"Han..." I start saying but I cut myself because I don't know how to say what I want to say. "When my treatment is done I'll leave for Tatooine and I wanted..." I pass a hand through my already long hair in frustration. I'm so not good at this.  
"What about it?" He asks not getting my point.  
I sigh. "I love you, you know. And if you..."  
"If I what? If I l love you back?"  
I turn my face to the other side.  
"Because I do love you, y'know?" There, he'd said it. The words I waited too long to hear. I look back at him quickly. "You... You do?"  
He raises an eyebrow. "You seriously have to ask?"  
"Yes! You... You never say anything... Barely touch me anymore and I thought..."  
"That maybe when I kissed you wasn't because I loved you but because I was just happy that you were alive?"  
I look at the floor and give a small nod. "Yes..."  
He snorts. "You are so wrong, kid. If I haven't touched you again since it's because I didn't want to hurt you. Not because I didn't want to touch you again because believe me when I say that 'm dyin' to touch you again."  
I stare at him for a moment without saying anything. "Then touch me, please." Is all I can manage to say before he leans in and kisses me.  
This. This's what I was looking for, waiting to feel again ever since the last time almost a month ago. Han's arms around me, my hands on his hair; his warm mouth on mine kissing me gently, slowly. He pulls me closer and deepens the kiss. All my fears, all my doubts vanish. This is how I want to spend the rest of my life, in this man's arms, being loved by him. This amazing man that makes me feel like everything's possible.  
We break apart panting for air but not looking away from each other.  
"Do you... Do you want to move this to the bedroom?" He asks.  
"Yes." I smile. Then he stands up and offers me a hand, which I accept gladly. He wraps an arm around my waist while we walk back to my apartment.  
Once we are inside I find myself pressed against the wall and he is kissing me again. More demanding, more urgently and I kiss back just the same. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close.  
After unlatching his mouth from mine he begins to kiss a trail down my neck and into my collarbone while his hands traveled up and down my back carefully. I let out a soft moan when he bit down on the joining of my neck and shoulder.  
I let my hands wonder down his chest and back again.  
He then grabbed me by the hips and lifted me up so I wrap my legs around his waist.  
"Are you sure you're well enough for this? I... I don't wanna hurt you."  
I card my fingers through his hair and nod. "I'm sure. I... I want you, Han. I've wanted this for so long..." I say in a low voice. "Do you-?"  
Han smirks. "Do I want it too? Hell I do, kid. You've no idea."  
I smile and pull his head in for a searing kiss.  
He moves us to the room and places me gently on the bed. "Please tell me if it hurts..." He whispers.  
I touch his face gently with one hand. "Han... Stop worrying."  
"Can't do that junior. I love you."  
He said it as if he'd been saying it since a long time ago, with such familiarity. And i smiled so wide that I almost feared that my face'd break in two.  
"Then make love to me." I request.  
He widens his eyes. "Have you ever...?" His turn to cut off.  
I snicker. "No. I've never done this before. You've always been the only one I want."  
He doesn't answer and kisses me instead. Slow and thoroughly.  
He pulls my shirt over my head and throws it to the floor then scoots down my body to unclasp and take off my boots so he can pull my pants down, leaving just my underwear on. He begins to kiss my right calf and up my leg until he reaches the juncture of leg and torso and after he repeats the proceeding on my other leg. He then kisses a trail from my neck down until he reaches a nipple and begins licking and biting it gently until it gets hard and repeats this ministration on the other nipple. Meanwhile I'm moaning and grunting with the pleasure that begins to pool on my belly. This feels so... Good.  
Han kisses down my chest and stops when he gets to my navel and licks. Pleasure makes me curl my toes and I moan and tightened my hand on his hair.  
"Han..." I moan because I want more of this sweet, white pleasure.  
He smirks and loops two fingers on my underwear and begins to pull it down maddeningly slow. "Believe me when I say this can only get better, kid. I'm gonna make you feel so damn good..."  
I chuckle a bit before a moan breaks lose when he finally frees my hardness. The cool air against my heated skin makes a shiver racked my body that feels strangely good.  
Han kisses the top of my erection gently before taking it into his mouth. And it feels incredible. I close my eyes and toss my head back into the pillow and moan.  
"More." Is the only thing I can coherently muster. He smirks but complies. He licks a trail from the base to the crown and when he gets there he takes only the tip and licks the pre come that stars leaking.  
"Oh..." I'm starting to touch the sky, I want more. I want it all.  
"I... Want you, Han."  
He stops what he's doing and looks at me. "We... We need..."  
You can use the sun lotion that's on the fresher." He stands and in a flash he's back. But then I notice he is still wearing his clothes so when he lies back on top of me I roll over on top and kiss him deeply before doing a quick job of his garments.  
I kiss his neck and then continue down to his chest and then I take a nipple into my mouth and when I bit it Han moans and the sound makes me smile and harden even more and I want to hear it again so I bit and lick until he's writhing under me. When I finish with one nipple I move to the other and proceed to do the same. Han cards a hand through my hair and pulls softly. After both nipples are hard I move down his abdomen and stop at his navel to lick a bit and then I decide to try something so I place my right hand on his side and move my fingers slowly, tickling him. Han moans loudly and then laughs and writhes again. And I'm enjoying it so much that I keep doing it.  
"S-stop! Please, mercy!" He begs while still laughing. But I don't stop; instead I move my other hand to his other side and tickle him.  
He laughed harder and trashed from side to side. He had his head thrown back and his eyes closed. This was a picture I could live with seeing for the rest of my life.  
Then strong hands grab mine and stop the merciless attack.  
Han was panting, trying to regain breathing. "That was... I mean, it's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. My belly hurts." His breaths come slower now and he's smiling at me.  
"Good." I say with a small grin.  
In a minute he pushes me back into the mattress and rolls on top of me. "My turn kid." And now he tickles me.  
Gods I'm laughing so hard that my insides ache. I'm moving my head from side to side frantically and I've my eyes closed. "Han! Please, have mercy!"  
He smirks. "Like you did with me? Don't think so, kid." And tickles me harder and then I'm crying of too much tickles and laughter and then he stops abruptly.  
I take a minute to calm down enough to open my eyes and look up at him and my breath catches on my throat.  
He's looking at me with his hazel intent stare and for a moment I feel self-conscious and writhe a little beneath him.  
"You, Luke Skywalker, have turned my mind upside down. You prove me wrong in the belief that a man can't be beautiful because there's no better word to define you. You are beautiful." He admits simply and I can't breathe for a moment because no one's ever called me that before and I feel my chest expand with warmth.  
Words fail me so I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down for a slow, soul-searching kiss and I feel so impossibly in love.  
Han kisses back with the same intensity and palms his hand down my chest slowly until he reaches down and grabs my erection and I moan into the kiss. He smirks before pulling my lower lip between his own b  
He keeps an agonizingly slow rhythm and I feel desire and pleasure wash over me.  
He stops and after kissing my neck he leans back and grabs the bottle. He uncaps it and pours some of the liquid into his fingers. 'Try to relax, it'll be easier."  
I close my eyes and brace myself bur I only feel discomfort for a short time and then he begins to search something...  
Oh. Oh... I cry out in pleasure. "That feels... So good. More."  
He smirks. "Yes, Commander Skywalker." And he gives me more.  
"Han... I'm ready." I moan out.  
He looks at me a bit unsure but nods and retrieves his fingers, I whimper at the loss.  
He pours more of the liquid and coats his cock. "Relax, okay? If it hurts..."  
"Han, just do it." I pull my knees to my chest to grant him more access.  
He enters me carefully and I tighten my hold on his neck because it hurts a little.  
"Shh, relax. Breathe." He whispers on my ear.  
After a moment the hurt ebbs and he continues his way in. When he's fully sheathed he stops again to give me time to adjust.  
When I'm ready I nod and wrap my legs around his waist and he begins to move.  
His pace is slow and he's kissing my chest where the faint scars lay. I moan in pleasure when he hits that spot inside me. He doesn't pick up his pace.  
He makes love to me slowly, thoroughly, lovingly and it's perfect. This's all I ever dreamed of.  
After we're lying tangled together. My head rests on his chest and his arms are wrapped around me. I sigh contentedly. "I love you, Han. I think I loved you since that day in Mos Eisley. I just... Never thought you'd love me back."  
One of his hands cards through my hair absentmindedly. "You couldn't be more wrong, Luke. I loved you since then too. I just wasn't sure; I'm used to my freedom that I never really thought of love. Until you."  
I press my lips against his chest and smile.  
"So where to next? Tatooine?" He asks.  
I lift my head and look at him, a big smile breaking my face. "Ye


End file.
